Jungle Hijinx
|caption = Jungle Hijinx in Super Smash Flash 2. |universe = |appearance = Super Smash Flash 2 |home = |size = Small |availability = Starter |music = *''DK Swing Island'' *''Bramble Blast'' |game = SSF2 |series = Donkey Kong |legality = Banned }} Jungle Hijinx ( ) is a starter stage in Super Smash Flash 2 hailing from the game Donkey Kong Country. It currently is the home stage to . It is also an original stage, meaning it does not appear in any of the official games, though a similarly named stage appears in . Layout The stage is very simplistic on its design. It contains one main platform with a small rocky-plateau on the left and a pass-through hill in the right, which is connected by a small slope. A Barrel Cannon is located on the left side of the stage. Players can hop into the barrel and press a button to shoot the character out of the barrel. If they do not command any action, the barrel will simply shoot by itself. It should be noted that only one player can be inside the barrel. Other players that attempt to get inside while it is occupied will simply go through it. The background includes Donkey Kong's treehouse that can be seen behind some palm trees, the crate of the Animal Buddy Rambi that can be seen behind another group of palm trees, and the silhouettes of some Mini-Neckies can be seen flying in the sunset. Music *The main music track is DK Swing Island (also known as Jungle Hijinx), a jazzy remix of the theme that plays on the first level, Jungle Hijinx, in Donkey Kong Country Returns. *The alternate music track is Bramble Blast (also known as Stickerbush Symphony), a soft remix of the theme that plays on bramble-based levels in Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest, with a portion of Mining Melancholy from the same game. Tournament legality This stage is currently banned in tournament play. The position underneath the floating platform is a powerful camping spot, while the slope in the center of the stage has a tendency to create buggy collision interactions. While these faults are not normally enough to ban this stage, the backroom have decided that the stage layout is too similar to Castle Siege, but more unbalanced, thus prompting its exclusion from the current stage list. Origin .]] Jungle Hijinx is highly influenced by the ''Donkey Kong Country level of the same name. However, despite this the stage is actually based on the many jungle levels from Donkey Kong Country. This is because the level Jungle Hijinx is not set in a sunset, but instead a cloudy sky. The actual level that is set in a sunset is another jungle level known as Orang-Utan Gang. The Barrel Cannon is another example. It is not present in Jungle Hijinx, but in subsequent levels; not just in jungle levels. The rest of the background, with one exception (Mini-Neckies appeared in other levels) originally appeared in the Jungle Hijinx level. DK's treehouse was the place where the player started the quest while the Rambi's crate could be opened to ride the Animal Buddy. Gallery Screenshots Jungle Hijinx Final Design.png| , , , and on Jungle Hijinx. DeeFSmash.png| using his up aerial while using his forward smash on the stage. Notice the water sprouts. Luffy Arms.png| taunting on the stage. Wario taunt.png| taunting on the stage. Donkey Kong and his home.png| and his treehouse on Jungle Hijinx. Early designs v0.7 - v0.8b Jh1.png|Jungle Hijinx first early design, used from v0.7 to v0.8b. Jh1.png| Jh2.png| Jh3.png| Jh4.png| Jh5.png| In the Jungle Hijinks.png| and Link standing; using his up smash (he points at Rambi's crate) and doing taunting on Jungle Hijinks. Peach and the Barrel cannon.png| floating next to the barrel cannon. Barrel cannon with a player.png|The player sucking into the barrel cannon and ready to blast off. Peach blast off!.png|Peach blasting off from the barrel cannon; taunting on the left side. = v0.9a - v0.9b = Junglehijinxnew.png|Jungle Hijinx second early design, used from v0.9a to v0.9b. newjh1.png| doing his taunt in Jungle Hijinx. newjh2.png|Link inside of a barrel cannon in Jungle Hijinx. newjh3.png|Link being shot out of the barrel cannon and Donkey Kong charging up his Giant Punch in Jungle Hijinx. Beta Jungle Hijinx(New).png|Jungle Hijinx third early incomplete design, never used in the game. Category:Starter stages Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash series